A setup support device supports setup for a component mounter that produces a board product by mounting electronic components on a circuit board. A component mounter is provided with a component supply device that supplies various electronic components using multiple feeders. Setup of a component mounter requires that feeders capable of supplying component types set in advance according to optimization processing or the like are each set in multiple slots of a component supply device.
In patent literature 1, when multiple feeders are moved from a preparation cart to the component supply device, the slot and the feeder that should be set on that slot are indicated by lights of a display device turning on. According to patent literature 1, by issuing guidance at the same time for the slot and the feeder to the operator performing the setup, setup of the component mounter can be performed efficiently.